


My Angel put the Devil in me

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Cutesy, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Goodnight Kiss, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Singing, Up all night to get Bucky, they survived, walks home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a singer in a club back in the 40s and your best friend Steve introduces you to his friend Bucky Barnes and you to click. he walks you home that night.  Song and outfits are in the notes below</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel put the Devil in me

You flattened the bottom half of your mint green skirt down and adjusted a curl that hung in front of your face. You had performed several times in this club but tonight was different, your friend Steve was coming with a friend that he said you would love to meet. Steve had came back a few days ago and he looked so much different, bigger and stronger. You adored Steve, he was like a little brother to you but now your might have to change that to big brother. You had been hired at the club after you got fired from your job when all of the guys came back from the war. You had a multitude of dresses and shoes to choose from. Applying your tan lipstick to match your heels you walked to the side of the stage and breathed a sigh of relief. You just saw Steve sitting at a table alone and you smiled at the club owner introduced you.   
“For her returning debut and singing a crowd favorite welcome the beautiful, amazingly talented {Y/F/N}!” You stepped out from behind the curtain and the spotlight followed you to the microphone. The owner kissed your cheek before you waved him off. You winked at Steve and leaned towards the mic.   
“This is a little song for all of the reunited couples tonight.” You nodded over to the band and started swaying as the music started to play.   
“Hope y’all don’t mind if my girls help…” Your held out your hand and two beautiful women dressed in all black came out and stood behind you a bit. 

I'm a country girl, I ain't seen a lot,  
But you came along and my heart went POP!  
You took a little street car to my heart,  
And an apple of love fell off my apple cart! 

Your voice echoed through the room and a few couples were pulled onto the dance floor and started dancing to the music. You saw Steve smiling up at you while a hand patted his shoulder. A glass sat down in front of Steve and another guy sat down next to him. Your heart lurched when you first saw him. His blue eyes shining up to you and he adjusted his button of his sleeve. Your mind had faded a bit and you looked back at the backup singers and heard the beat back in your mind. 

You looked at me, my heart began to pound,  
You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around,  
Hey, but it don't have to be eternally;  
My bad, bad Angel put the Devil in me!

The guy with Steve was whispering into his ear and you winked at him. Turning a little at the mic you took it from the stand and started walking into the sitting area. Wrapping the cord around your fingers you could reach it to the front row of tables which just so happened to be where Steve was sitting. You swayed over to his and leaned down on his shoulder. 

You put the Devil in me… 

Stepping away from Steve your fingers traced along the shoulders of the other man and stood next to him. Pointing his face to you he smiled widely at you. His face crinkled next to his eyes when he smiled and his pink lips were wet with his saliva, making some light shine from them. 

You lured me in with your cold grey eyes,  
Your simple smile and your bewitching lies;  
One and one and one is three,  
My bad, bad Angel you put the...Devil and me!

Your traced your finger under his jaw as you looked into his eyes, just like the song reflected grey eyes, except they weren’t cold they were warm. You walked back in between him and Steve and held up your fingers in front of your face to make three as you sat on the edge of their table a bit. Walking back up to the stage a band member held out his hand and you took it, stepping up again. Placing the mic back into the stand you swayed your hips.

You put the Devil in me...  
You put the Devil in me!  
You put the Devil in me!

My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me! 

You and your background singers harmonized with you and your arms went up in the air a bit before coming back to to run up your hips. You ruffled the bottom of your skirt a bit and rocked along with the heavy trumpet beat. 

So, now my dear, I ain’t the girl you knew,  
'Cause the Angel's got Heaven, but I get you;  
And the tree of life grows tall, you see,  
My bad, bad Angel - you put the Devil in me!

You winked over at Steve’s friend who was still watching your every move and chewing his bottom lip. 

My bad bad Angel...you put the Devil in-- ME!

Holding out the last note you heard the people in the club start clapping and applauding you. Waving at everyone you felt a hand on your back and the owner took the mic away from you a bit.   
“Now now we have other acts for this evening and you can thank this angel throughout the night.” You bowed a made your way quietly off stage into your dressing room. You had to change into a more comfortable dress from the mint green one that curved around your hips tightly. Closing the door you slipped out of your tan heels and unzipped the mint green dress. Looking at yourself in the mirror you glanced in your personal closet you picked up your purple dress covered with white polka dots. You slipped it on over you and it hugged around your breasts. The sweetheart neckline cupped you perfectly while the white straps tied around your neck. Bending down you strapped a pair of white heels on your feet and brushed your hair down from the bun. Clipping it behind you. The curls laid over your shoulders and the light in the room made your hair shine a bit and you reapplied some of your makeup. You heard the music starting again as you stepped out of the dressing room. There was a slow romantic song being played and the singer was clearly flirting with everyone in the room. Sitting down on at the bar you waved over to Steve at the table and got a drink real quick.   
“French 75, please.” The bartender nodded at you and started making your drink. Out of the corner of your eyes you sense a guy next to you, sipping on a glass.   
“Wanna be my angel babe?”   
“No, I’m taken.” You usually used that excuse because it made the guys go away easily. You had the glass set in front of you and took the glass. Going over to Steve he stood up and kissed your cheek. Smiling at him you sat down next to him.   
“{Y?F/N}, I’d like you to meet James Barnes.” James held out a hand and you took it lightly. He kissed your knuckles as you sipped you drink.   
“Call me Bucky.”   
“Okay, Bucky. It’s cute.” A smiled never faded from your face or Bucky’s.   
“Stevie, you mind explaining why you are so much...um, bigger?”   
“I exercised and ate right, I grew up. What happened to yourself?” Steve was right, you had changed over the last few years. Your skin cleared up, you grew out your hair and had started singing, warming up your vocals, along with the new outfits and the makeup skills. People noticed and you loved the attention. Sipping on your drink still Bucky’s eyes never left your own, even when Steve and him were talking, he kept watching you. The song ended and everyone clapped. She nodded over at the band again, and the music to your favorite song started to play. You took one last sip of your drink and stood up grabbing Steve’s hand. You made him stand up and dragged him to the dance floor.   
“You know I’m not good at this stuff.”   
“Come on Stevie, You know I love this song.”   
“Why don’t you dance with Bucky, he is pretty taken with you.” You placed Steve’s hand on your hip and you placed your hands on the back of his neck. Swaying along you sang along quietly and you listened to Steve go on and on about Bucky.   
“So you are his wingman? Ever think I’m interested in you?”   
“You and I both know that is not true. I’m gay remember?”  
“So why don’t you go after Bucky you two have a connection.” Steve’s face crinkled and he shook his head. You saw Bucky taking off his jacket and put it on the back of the chair. His brown shirt and the same color tie looked amazing on him. Your eyes widened and Steve swayed you to where you were looking at the stage. Feeling a tap on your back shoulder you turned around to see Bucky standing there offering to dance with you. Steve quickly moved back to the table and Bucky took your hands.   
“So Steve talks you up then you come in for the kill?” The music started to speed up a bit and Bucky turned you around a bit. Your back was pressed against him, and he swayed with you in time. His hands were warm and fit perfectly with your own, his breath was hot on your neck and his nose was tucked behind your ear. You felt blood rising to your cheeks and you smiled a bit.   
“I enjoyed your singing tonight, Doll.” You spun back from him and his hands landed on your lower back and his fingers intertwined with his own. You saw Steve holding a thumbs up and you rolled your eyes at him. Humming along to the ending notes in the song you clapped as she went off the stage and Bucky took your hand. Sitting down next to Steve you finished your drink and stood up fixing your skirt. Heading back to the dressing room you grabbed your small black clutched and headed back out.   
“I’m think I’m go home now guys.” Bucky stood up while Steve hugged you goodbye.   
“MInd if I go with you?” Bucky held his jacket over his arm and grabbed his hat from the table. Steve waved you goodbye and you looped arms with Bucky. You two walked out of the club and the cold air hit your bare shoulders making you shiver a bit.   
“Cold?”   
“A little.” Bucky took his jacket a draped it around your shoulders.before looping arms with you again.   
“Such a gentleman.” You two walked down the sidewalk to sound of your heels clicking against the pavement.   
“So how long have you know Stevie?”   
“I met him on the playground, he had gotten himself into a fight with three older kids and still doesn’t know how to walk away from a fight.”   
“Isn’t that the truth. Can’t tell you how many times i’ve had to clean his eyebrow or jaw or nose because he can’t walk away from a fight.” Bucky laughed a little and you tugged on his jacket a bit.   
“This is me.” You pointed to a small house on the street with a gate in front of it. Lights were still on in the house, your roommate must have been waiting up for you. You peeled off his jacket and he nodded while taking it.   
“Thank you for walking me home.” You pushed some hair from your face while smiling towards the ground.   
“It was my pleasure, Doll.”   
“Would you like to come in for coffee or something?” Bucky looked at your door but graciously declined.   
“I think my point is to say goodnight here. Hopefully I’ll see you around?” You bit your bottom lip a bit while Bucky’s hand cupped your face. You wanted to melt when you saw his ocean blue eyes coming closer to you. He leaned in closer and kissed you softly. You gripping his shirt a little while his hand traveled down your arm. Your eyes flicked open when his lips left your own.   
“Goodnight…{Y/F and M/N}.” Bucky stepped down your walkway and you went inside leaning against the door.   
“Who was that? He’s cute” Your roommate teased you as you sat your things down on the table.  
“Bucky Barnes…Steve introduced him to me”   
“Oh..” She winked at you while your fingers pressed against your lips, still feeling the sweetness of the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKNHlOSbKVg  
> Song
> 
> Outfit on stage: 
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwio97jsr9HNAhWJ5CYKHTYbAMwQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftopvintage.net%2Fen%2Fvintage-retro%2F50s-diva-polkadot-pencil-dress-in-mint-green&bvm=bv.125801520,d.eWE&psig=AFQjCNGTS9AY0vqPA43BJvTLklOdvLgUWg&ust=1467431849487275
> 
> Outfit off stage: 
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjq2-WMsNHNAhXCTSYKHQRBBQgQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Frosangelairis%2Fpolka-dots-vintage%2F&bvm=bv.125801520,d.eWE&psig=AFQjCNGb-hbCUrVBjg4UTgLFWTRV8_hoOA&ust=1467431928661398
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky's uniform:   
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiR_vOmsNHNAhUEYiYKHVUvAzkQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanforum.com%2Ff419%2Fbucky-barnes-1-code-name-winter-soldier-63102884%2Findex3.html&psig=AFQjCNE5HP_3qTtOXY7QdN4Ysgb4mT2WnQ&ust=1467431977695674


End file.
